


Just Tell Me

by thebeesintheclouds



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Jisung is tired, M/M, big cute tho, both are whipped, chan is hurt, changbin and hyunjin just wanna fight people, just some fun antics and very gay, seungmin is galaxy brain but we been knew, the other membes are very brief but i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeesintheclouds/pseuds/thebeesintheclouds
Summary: Jisung and Chan were clearly on odd terms and, all thanks to Seungmin's attentiveness, perhaps they could work it out.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Just Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> just a warning that this starts with seungmin but does not end with his perspective? I guess? and I wanted to, but I also wanted a nice chansung ending so apologies for the inconsistency, but also your welcome for funny chansung love. anyways please enjoy :)

Seungmin was undeniably annoyed. And it had everything to do with his members. 

For one, their dutiful leader was definitely upset and distracted about something, making him sometimes useless like helping out with breakfast and having non work-related conversations. He seemed to be zoning out more and more and some of the members were gravitating towards Seungmin to vent about Hyunjin stealing their snacks or a really bad day. And at first, Seungmin thought that it was just that he was really focused on work. Until one fateful morning when Chan came in to get coffee and made awkward eye contact with Jisung. It wasn’t a lot, but Jisung looked so guilty and frustrated before he left the room and Chan watched his back long enough to spill the coffee. That definitely meant something.

Since then, the young member had been watching them and was able to notice how much little time Jisung made for them to hang out together, outright lying at times. Just ten minutes after telling Seungmin he’d had a great sleep, he had heard Jisung telling Chan he wouldn’t be joining him due to feeling under the weather. 

Not only was it affecting the amount of work getting done, but it was impacting the other members. Once Seungmin started noticing, it’s like everyone else started to click on it too. And they definitely had no idea on how to be discreet. The only one Seungmin wasn’t surprised about knowing was Minho and that’s just because Jisung tells him everything. And, sure, Seungmin could interrogate him to find out why Jisung was avoiding him, but Minho would find a way to make the interrogation just the worst so he never wanted to even think about it again. 

Instead, as a solution, he began to form a plan. At first, it was most definitely a solo mission and then Changbin wouldn’t leave him alone about it so he had to include the rest of his minions. They held a secret meeting on a day when Jisung was out getting food and Chan was at the studio. Stupid ideas were presented, arguments were had, but eventually, after a long, long time, they were able to agree on an idea.

And, thus, the plan was born. 

-

On a nice, sunny Sunday afternoon, Jisung, who was nice and cozy in a pile of blankets on his bedroom floor, was dragged up from his hole by Felix and Hyunjin. “Hey, what do you want? I still have, like, fifteen minutes left on my documentary, you jerks!” Felix got him on his feet and smiled at him, scooping an arm around his waist. “What’s with that weird smile?” Hyunjin’s arm joined Felix’s and he stiffened as they dragged him out of his room. 

His mind was racing with possibilities, like, for instance, that this is another elaborate prank on Jisung and that would lead to multiple terrible scenarios, most ending in Jisung being scared near death. There was also a possibility that it wasn’t just him and it was like some big game they were gonna make them play. Maybe it was a random, out-of-nowhere movie day, because this kind of thing also seemed to happen with movie nights. He wouldn’t be as worried if it wasn’t Felix and Hyunjin. Sure, Felix wouldn’t go get him if it was really bad. Usually that would be Changbin or Seungmin. Though, Hyunjin loved messing with everybody maybe too much and there was a possibility of this going downhill with just him being involved. 

However, all the terrifying things he seemed to be making up in his head completely left his mind the minute he was dropped into one of the bigger shared bedrooms, most commonly named as the “2MinChanJin” or “Chan’s room” or “The Adult Room.” The name was still under discussion. He was unceremoniously dumped on the floor and he was about to shout at his captors when he saw the mess of people in front of him. 

Changbin and Minho were “holding down the fort,” aka leaning heavily on Chan to make sure he stayed in his spot on the edge of his bed. All while arguing. Jisung gives them ten points for teamwork and then takes away five for the bickering. Seungmin and Jeongin were standing off to the side, making looks at Jisung’s captors. 

“Uh, what the fuck is going on?” 

“Language, Hannie,” Seungmin said, tossing a blanket onto his head. “And, well,” He looked from him to Chan and back again, smiling, “you’re both here to talk to each other.” 

Chan and Jisung made eye contact, shooting each other equally confused looks. When Jisung turned back to Seungmin, he was making some weird baseball signals at the others. 

Felix went to move, but the other three just looked at him. 

Seungmin repeated the action, more aggressively. 

Hyunjin seemed to find it a little funny, huffing at him in amusement while glancing at Changbin, who shrugged in response. 

Seungmin sighed. “I thought you were paying attention! It means- just get out the room. All of you are the worst henchmen ever except for Felix and Jeongin.” He continued his grumbling out the door, while Changbin argued back and Minho was making fun of the hand signals. Jeongin shot the two stuck in the room a bright smile before closing the door behind all of them. 

Jisung slowly faced forward, smiling awkwardly at Chan. The awkward exchange seemed to last a good few moments before there was a loud knock on the door and Changbin’s voice came through the cracks, “I’m guarding the door by the way, so, you know, don’t even try me. I’m buff as fuck.” 

Jisung snorted at him and pulled the blanket Seungmin threw at him on his lap, finding this room a little too cold for his legs. He was smoothing it out in the silence that followed when he heard the bed squeak and watched Chan’s feet join his line of sight. The older boy sat down in front of Jisung and gave him an honest look before finally speaking, “Jisung, uh, while we have the chance to talk, I was wondering something. Is it cool if I ask?” 

The smaller crossed his legs under him and seemed to shrink a little before being able to make eye contact and nod curtly. Chan studied his face for a good moment, as if looking for something, before asking, “Have you been avoiding me?” 

Ah, fuck, Jisung thought. 

“Uh, no? Why, why do you think that I’m avoiding you,” He lied. 

Chan’s face seemed to grow a little offended, eyebrows meeting in the middle. He leaned back and looked at Jisung, hard. Said boy tried to keep his gaze away from him, occasionally shifting from the floor to Chan’s face and back. “Because, Jisung,” he paused and the younger boy couldn’t help but glance up. “I’ve barely seen you in, like, weeks. You’re always off doing something alone or with Changbin or just never… never with me anymore.” The hurt that seemed to flash in his eyes betrayed Chan and he glanced away. “It’s just annoying because we have work to do and I don’t have time for you being mad at me for- whatever you’re mad at me for.” 

It was Jisung’s turn to look hurt. He leaned back and his face twisted up as he waited for Chan to make eye contact with him. Once he did, he said, “I’ve been doing work. I don’t just stay at home like you think I always do.” He took a deep breath, remembering that Chan seemed a little hurt by his actions. He looked away. “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings either by doing other stuff. I just… I-” 

He dug his mind for an excuse. Anything but the truth would be great right now. Because the truth, for Han Jisung, was that he was in love with this big stupid producer. It was certainly not new and Jisung had done a pretty good job of keeping it quiet for all these years (save for Changbin deciphering it halfway through their friendship as trainees). And, as if it was out of a file of excuses from his head, he spit out, “-I just thought maybe I hadn’t spent enough time with the other members.” 

It wasn’t the best and, if he’s being honest, that one won’t work at all. Not only has he used it before, but Chan gave him a whole lecture on just being upfront about that stuff. 

It wasn’t as if Jisung always avoided Chan, either. He spent a fair amount of his good times with his hyung. Staying up late with Changbin and Chan on the floor of one of their bedrooms scribbling out lyrics till the crack of dawn. Making three am dinners when they came home a little too late. Not to mention, the hours and hours poured into developing and building whole albums in the studio together. He loved hanging out with him. Chan was his favorite person, but sometimes, it gets a little harder and a little sadder to be around someone who you know won’t look at you the same way you do. So, sometimes, Jisung takes a break from Chan. He goes on walks with Hyunjin, he’ll play video games with Jeongin, or he’ll vent with Minho. He just had to do something that didn’t mean being in Chan’s intoxicating space. 

Of course, recently, he’d done enough avoiding to feel decent in his space at the moment. Not great, since he still felt a little angry at himself for feeling the butterflies in his stomach when he looked at him. But, decent. 

In front of him, Chan had processed what Jisung had used as a sorry excuse and shook his head at him, sighing audibly. His face looked so uncharacteristically frustrated. As much as Jisung wanted to spit out another excuse, this reaction at any capacity was completely unexpected. 

There was a silence as Jisung held his breath and Chan rubbed his hands over his face. 

“Um,” Jisung mumbled. He cleared his throat a little more. “Hyung? Are...are you okay?” He hesitantly reached out to touch his arm, but Chan leaned away and Jisung flinched back. 

Chan looked at him through his fingers and sighed again, watching him pull his hand back to his chest. 

“Jisung.” 

“Uh, yeah?”

“Do you think I can’t tell that’s a lie?” 

Jisung’s face fell. He knew? How long- How many… This was so bad. This was worse than bad. Oh, god, oh, fuck.

“I knew the first time and I definitely know this time. Just-” This time Chan reached out to touch Jisung’s knee, gaining his attention. “Just tell me what I did wrong.”

The hand rested heavily on his knee as Chan patiently waited, eyes watching Jisung’s. Jisung’s head began to empty and he became devoid of excuses, the truth sitting behind his eyelids every time he blinked. But he couldn’t. He just couldn’t risk it. And even as his vision began to blur, he almost didn’t notice Chan’s face shift from confusion to panic to fear. 

“Oh, Sungie, I didn’t mean to make you cry.” He scooted forward and tugged him into his arms, just as Jisung began to let out sobs against his shoulder. Jisung was essentially pulled half into Chan’s lap and was still leaning on his shins somewhat. Chan had a strong grip around Jisung’s waist and he could distinctly feel a hand rubbing up and down his back. “It’s okay, Sungie. It’s okay. You’re okay.”

As nice as it was to be held by Chan, Jisung felt so stupid. How could he not have known that Chan knew he was lying to him? All those times, too? God, does Chan think he hates him? Jisung grabbed onto Chan’s shirt a little tighter at the idea, shaking with yet another wave of sobs. There was no way in this world that Jisung could hate Chan and the very idea just- hurt. Jisung knows what it’s like to think that maybe you’re hated just because someone acts differently once and it is a whole road he doesn’t want to aid in anyone else going down. However, what was he supposed to tell him then?

After a good while, Jisung was able to pull away and Chan immediately gave him the nearest tissue box. Jisung slumped over his legs and miserably scrubbed at his cheeks until Chan audibly disagreed with that and pushed his head up, wiping at his tears. Jisung could almost stand it, but, by the end, he knew he needed an escape plan. 

“Well,” he laughed out awkwardly. “sorry about that.” He shrugged and began to move away. “I guess we’re all done then, huh? We’ve got all the talking-” Chan touched his arm as a signal to stop speaking and slowly, tentatively, grabbed Jisung’s other arm. 

“Hannie. Now that you’ve gotten all your cries out, just say it,” He wiped at Jisung’s cheek carefully, swiping away a stray tear. He smiled at him in the process and Jisung cursed his heart for flipping. “it’ll all be easier after you tell me what’s going on.”

Jisung pulled his arm free, agitation starting to grow. “No, Chan, it won’t make anything easier. It’ll fucking-it’ll make it worse, actually.” He rose his voice without realizing and suddenly felt like a child having a tantrum, some random tears gathering once again. He sighed and raised his head, studying Chan’s face intensely. He stared back, confusion and worry apparent on his features. 

God, he didn’t want to do this. It sucked, but Chan thinking he hated him was a worse alternative. I guess, he thought, turning back to his hands. 

“Chan hyung,”he started, studying his palms. He huffed and closed his eyes. “I sorta- I- I kind of- got a huge crush on you! And then-and then… and then…I don’t know. Maybe it’s not a crush anymore? Like too strong to just be a crush, if that makes any sense? I don’t know. And I know that- I know, okay, that this ruins shit. I-I-I’m sorry, I guess, but-”

Chan gently grabbed both of his hands and called his attention back, “Hannie.” Jisung raised his eyes, feeling as if he’d given up a good fight and been the loser all along. But the fond and relieved look that sat on Chan’s face was comforting and maybe gave Jisung a little bit of hope, that of course was unwanted but received nonetheless. Jisung watched Chan’s gaze slip down a little and he furrowed his brows. Chan cleared his throat.

“Jisung, can I kiss you?” 

“Huh?”

Jisung rather heard himself say it before he was able to process it ever coming out of his mouth. He felt his cheeks and ears flush with color and he had no time to breath before he heard himself also say, “uh, y-yeah, sure.”

Chan gave him one of his bright crescent smiles before leaning in close and Jisung can hear his inner monologue going off like a siren during a storm. Lots of “how do I know this isn’t a dream” and some “oh, my god, I’m gonna get to kiss Chan,” followed by “wait, did I eat anything gross today,” but the thoughts seemed to go completely silent the moment it was actually happening. 

It’s not like he’s never kissed anyone before, but this was drastically different from the ones he’s received or given in the past. It wasn’t all fireworks and connection; it was simply a peaceful kiss. It calmed his senses and he could feel himself drop his shoulders and sigh through his nose. One of his hands pulled on Chan’s shoulder and curled into his hair as one of Chan’s hands pulled on his hips until they were close enough that not even air could invade that territory. But it wasn’t fiery and passionate, just soft and calm. He knew that eventually the peace would end and the thoughts would return as always, but, here, Chan was holding him and making him remember what it’s like to be hopeful and right for once. 

Chan pulled away after a long minute and Jisung chased his lips, pouting when all he receives in a peck on the nose. The older took a long look at Jisung, fond and proud, before his hands come to wrap around his shoulders and he pulls him into a tight hug. “Channie- please remember- I need to breathe-” Chan laughed and loosened a little, enough to let the drama queen in his lap wrap his arms around his waist and hug him back. 

Jisung felt him dig his face into his shoulder and then, quietly, softly, “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” He couldn’t help the grin pulling on his cheeks and tightened his hold around Chan’s waist, burying his face. 

“You should tell me all about it. It’s a good ego boost,”Jisung muttered, followed by a cry of distress as Chan hugged him tighter, laughter rolling from him. Jisung rocked his body in an attempt to get away but Chan only squeezed until they slowly toppled over with Chan sliding down to hug Jisung’s torso and arms and Jisung on his side. 

Then, suddenly, the door burst open and the other six members stood in the door, pulling on each other to see what the shouting was all about. 

There was a silence as they processed the scene. Jisung waved a trapped hand beside Chan’s arm.

Hyunjin cringed at them, but took a step forward. “The sulkfest is over, right? You’re both done ignoring each other and being weird? Back to pals?” He waited for their response, but his stance was an attack position and while Chan was focused on the questions (mainly “back to pals”), Jisung was planning his escape. He shuffled his feet from under Chan and was shifting around, preparing to nod when-

“Can you give us one more moment?” 

All eyes went to Chan, who was slowly releasing Jisung. Said boy looked just as confused as everyone else, which furthered their own confusion. They started to shift back out of the room, Hyunjin glaring competitive daggers at Jisung who bore the same eyes back. They pretended to prepare their fists as Hyunjin slowly walked out the door before Changbin yanked him and slammed it. 

From outside the door, they could hear:“really? They’re solving problems and you’re trying to fight Jisung?”

“You’d do it too. Hey, we should totally- They can probably still hear us.”

The voices from outside slowly faded away and Jisung sat up again, pulling down his hoodie. “What’s wrong, hyung?” 

Chan smiled at him and sat up as well, scooting closer to Jisung. He grabbed one of his hands and – he was pointedly ignoring the weird eyebrows Jisung wouldn’t stop doing—looked him in the eyes. “Jisung, do you want to maybe go on a few dates with me and be my- well, my boyfriend?” 

The younger’s face flushed and he heard the thoughts in his head again, panicking once again like it was a dream. Despite that, he kept his cool, pursing his lips and nodding. “Of-Of course, Channie hyung.”

“Great. Now let’s go fight Hyunjin and Changbin before they can get the drop on us,”Chan whispered, eyeing the door suspiciously. 

Jisung grabbed the nearest pillow off the floor. He turned to Chan and raised a fist. “Power couple?” Chan snickered at him, but bumped his fist nonetheless, kissing his cheek once more before they went running into the Danger Zone.

-bonus

Chan poked Jisung’s cheek and scooted closer, the clock reading one forty-seven am meaning nothing to them. “You had really puffy cheeks when we first met and all I could think was, “wow, cute,” Jisung pretended to barf, but his legs tangling up further with Chan’s under the covers said otherwise. “Then you started talking and being all “talented Jisung” and stupid, young me was all, “nah, I hate him.” Jisung shot him an offended look and Chan cupped his chin affectionately. “Don’t worry, I didn’t actually. I was just jealous, at first. Then I just thought you were kinda hot.” 

Jisung threw himself onto his back, throwing a hand to his forehead dramatically. “I know. Eventually, no one in the whole world will be able to resist these charming looks.” He winked at Chan and, expecting a whack of some sort, felt surprised when Chan instead kissed his cheek. 

“Jisung, if you keep scooting away to be dramatic, we’re gonna end up against the wall,” he whispered, attempting to pull Jisung close to really kiss him. 

“Kinky,”Jisung whispered back against his lips and the breathy laughter that he received in response was probably just as good as the kisses he received after. Maybe not as good as the times that were to come, but good enough for them.

**Author's Note:**

> yay!!! i hope you enjoyed!! please comment on whatever you liked/disliked and don't forget to wash your hands today and take care of yourself!!! :D  
> also stream on track by stray kids


End file.
